A variety of devices have been provided for laying pressure sensitive tape such as those illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,546,308, 3,483,064 and 3,617,434. Generally, such devices utilize a tape roll support which directs the tape directly therefrom beneath a pressure roll for application to the surface to be marked. Other devices use guide means which require threading of the tape therethrough and are restricted to tape of a particular size for a given purpose.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide a versatile tape applicator device which utilizes an open intermediate guide means which is fixedly carried between the tape supply and the pressure roller for receiving a remote side of the pressure sensitive tape and which may be removed and replaced to accommodate tape of different sizes or even several rolls of tape.
An important object of the invention, therefore, is to provide a versatile device capable of use in laying a variety of tapes in a variety of patterns.
Another important object of the invention is the provision of an extension bar which may be rigidly connected to a side of the frame and pivotally connected to the surface being marked for laying tape in a circle.